tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DZXL 558 Manila Schedules
Monday-Friday * 3 am – Back to Christ: Revelation amd Healing Crusade of Fr. Lahi (with Elder Ver Perez and Bro. Ruel Perez) * 4 am – Unang Radyo, Unang Balita (with Ronnie Ramos and Rod Marcelino) * 5:30 am – Usapang Trabaho * 6 am – Straight to the Point (with Willie Delgado, Jr. and Jorge Bandola) * 7 am – RMN News Nationwide (with Buddy Oberas and Willie Delgado, Jr.) * 7:30 am – Straight to the Point (with Willie Delgado, Jr. and Jorge Bandola) * 9 am – Meet the Boss (with Ely Saludar) * 10 am – RMN Centro Serbisyo (with Ely Saludar) * 11 am – Usapang Trabaho (with Rod Marcelino and Ramcy Tirona) * 12 nn – RMN News Nationwide (with Buddy Oberas and Rod Marcelino) * 12:30 pm – Music and Memories * 2 pm – Tagumpay sa Kalusugan (with Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales, Dr. George Carpio and Joey Collantes) (every Friday) * 2:30 pm – RMN Centro Serbisyo (with Jenny Pahilanga) (every Friday at 3 pm: Ang Tinig Klima) * 4 pm – Kaagapay sa Kalusugan (with Master James Alejandro) * 5 pm – Buhay at Kalusugan (with Chat Ramirez) (DWWW 774 simulcast) * 5:30 pm – RMN News Nationwide (with Jane Martin and Jenny Pahilanga) * 6 pm – Hospital sa Radyo (with Jenny Pahilanga and August Vergara) * 7:30 pm – Trabaho Atbp. (with Jenny Pahilanga) * 8:30 pm – Lunas sa Kalusugan (with Rudy Liwanag) * 9 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan: Kalusugan Iwas Karamdaman (Xanthone Plus) * 9:30 pm – Music and Memories * 10 pm to 12 mn – The Road to Holistic Well-Being (with Dr. Bong Ramirez) Saturday * 3 am – Back to Christ: Revelation amd Healing Crusade of Fr. Lahi (with Elder Ver Perez and Bro. Ruel Perez) * 4:30 am – Music and Memories * 6 am – Kaibigan sa Kalusugan: Family Edition * 7 am – RMN News Nationwide (with AJ delos Reyes) * 7:30 am – Music and Memories * 9 am – Word of God Network * 10 am – Music and Memories * 11 am – Happy Trip (with Jayson Salvador and Lourdes Escaros) * 12 nn – RMN News Nationwide (with Buddy Oberas and Jenny Pahilanga) * 12:30 pm – Radyo Mo sa Nutrisyon (with Rod Marcelino) * 1 pm – Biyaheng Pinoy * 2 pm – Asenso Pinoy (with Conde Batac and Francis Cardona) * 3 pm – Clinic on the Air (with Joyce Collantes-Adra) * 4 pm – Kapitan del Barrio and Company (with Ka Tony Arevalo) * 5:30 pm – RMN News Nationwide (with Jane Martin and Jenny Pahilanga) * 6 pm – Business Trip ni Juan (with Rhea Mamogay) * 7 pm – Happi (with Raffy Chico) * 9 pm to 9:30 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan: Kalusugan Iwas Karamdaman (Xanthone Plus) Sunday * 3 am – Back to Christ: Revelation and Healing Crusade of Fr. Lahi (with Elder Ver Perez and Bro. Ruel Perez) * 4:30 am – Music and Memories * 5 am – Sunday Mass * 6 am – Pimentel Reports (with Rod Marcelino and Lourdes Escaros) * 7 am – XL Balita (with Rod Marcelino) * 7:30 am – Good Morning Metro Manila (with Silvestre Labay) * 9 am – BISErbisyong Leni (with Vice President Leni Robredo and Ely Saludar) * 10 am – Sapagkat Mahal Kita, Pilipinas (with Lino Celle and Lourdes Escaros) * 11 am – Music and Memories * 1 pm – Buhay Bahay (with Anna Cosio) * 2 pm – Music and Memories * 7 pm – Ang Ating Katipunan (with Antonio "Butch" Valdes) * 9 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan: Kalusugan Iwas Karamdaman (Xanthone Plus) * 9:30 pm to 12 mn – Music and Memories Category:Philippines Category:Radio Category:AM Radio Category:Metro Manila